psifandomcom-20200214-history
PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/6 February 2014
4.5:29 So, i guess when Ryuuku leaved he took the chat with him XD 4.5:29 The main one, yes 4.5:29 Pm is as lively as always 4.5:29 Agreed 4.5:30 Lol 4.5:30 sup 4.5:31 Hey Gaming 4.5:31 Hey Hyga 4.5:31 How are you? 4.5:34 WB Hyga 4.5:37 finally.... 4.5:37 I finished my video diary project 4.5:37 NICE! 4.5:37 can we see it? 4.5:37 pwease 4.5:37 X-x 4.5:37 I mean I have everything I need 4.5:37 but I still need to edit it out torquil 4.5:37 and no..... 4.5:38 oh LOL, and (cry) meanie 4.5:38 Does it have sex scenes? 4.5:38 no lol 4.5:38 Alsy and fion sexting is in it 4.5:38 it wasn't allowed 4.5:38 but 4.5:38 lol 4.5:38 something funny happened 4.5:38 yummy :3 4.5:38 I'll start from the beggining 4.5:38 *beginning 4.5:38 Oh my goddie goddess Eris, I found the perfect target for the turkey curse!!! 4.5:39 our teacher said no sex, violence or politics 4.5:39 and my friends came over 4.5:39 ....turkey curse? 4.5:39 they wanted to help me 4.5:39 O_o 4.5:39 and they just came in, I was taping the whole time 4.5:39 and I said hi 4.5:39 they said hi 4.5:39 and just stood there 4.5:39 and then one of them said 4.5:39 let's talk about sex 4.5:39 and started to take of her shirt 4.5:39 lol 4.5:39 No sex , violence or politics- that allows religion and sexuality!! XD 4.5:39 O-o 4.5:39 no no religion too 4.5:40 I forgot about that one 4.5:40 anyway I want to put that thing she did in the video 4.5:40 what a bold friend considering she was a girl 4.5:40 lol 4.5:40 she wouldn't really take her shirt off lol 4.5:40 she just startred 4.5:40 oh lol 4.5:40 and then stopped 4.5:40 and started laughing 4.5:40 ohh 4.5:41 and we did the cinnamon challenge..... 4.5:41 they didn't know what it was 4.5:41 lol 4.5:41 they spit everything out on my bed tho..... 4.5:42 she had to clean it up then 4.5:42 Hi there 4.5:43 howdy 4.5:43 we have 67 clips in total.... 4.5:43 this will take a while 4.5:43 -please goddie goddess-, tell me you're into hermetics 4.5:43 and hey hermes 4.5:43 hey crow 4.5:43 Welcome back Democracy 4.5:43 I am back 4.5:43 yes you are 4.5:43 ...speaking of politics Aisy 4.5:43 No I am not 4.5:44 Yes you are! 4.5:44 lol 4.5:44 lol 4.5:44 these videos are too funny 4.5:44 Basically I have no idea wtf am I saying 4.5:44 now I need to get an editing program..... 4.5:44 do you guys know any good ones? 4.5:44 lol 4.5:49 * AlSy is bored.... 4.5:49 * Stormmer is oferring help for the ones in need 4.5:50 find me a good video editor then 4.5:50 http://shokugekinosoma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 4.5:50 Help as in teaching 4.5:50 kay teach me how to find a good video editor 4.5:51 DO you have apple? 4.5:51 Google! 4.5:51 no torquil 4.5:51 and I'm looking stormmer 4.5:51 Use windows movie maker 4.5:52 it sucks 4.5:52 I used it on my last project 4.5:52 it was about violence or soemthing 4.5:52 *something 4.5:52 it sucks 4.5:52 closes every time lol 4.5:53 LOL 4.5:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAMClna5m8k 4.5:53 that is such an old serbian song 4.5:53 they use to play it all the time 4.5:53 like all the time 4.5:53 I forgot about it 4.5:53 Aisy, please don't talk to yourself and by yourself alone XD 4.5:53 well no one else is talking 4.5:53 and 4.5:53 * AlSy is bored 4.5:54 so I'll just continue 4.5:54 :P 4.5:54 Im bored too 4.5:55 me too 4.5:56 back, how about psionic practice? 4.5:56 Back 4.5:56 everyone is back.... 4.5:56 * AlSy is back 4.5:56 such as telepathy, scanning, etc 4.5:56 hmm...... 4.5:56 Alsy 4.5:56 im back (troll) 4.5:56 ? 4.5:56 Let's talk energy alchemy 4.5:56 wb mip... 4.5:57 Wait 4.5:57 and nooo stormmer....... 4.5:57 A sec 4.5:57 wb 4.5:57 Energy alchemy? 4.5:57 Alsy 4.5:57 Sony Vegas :| 4.5:57 thank you 4.5:57 Sony Vegas Pro 12 4.5:57 It's cheap 4.5:58 $599.95 :3 4.5:58 yes, I'm totally gonna buy it for a 7 minute video (:D) 4.5:58 lol 4.5:58 hey alsy and everyone else :o 4.5:58 haha 4.5:59 why did you say hi to me 4.5:59 and then to everyone else? 5.5:00 * AlSy is special 5.5:00 well you're a little retarded so :/ 5.5:00 cause he doesn't want to club the weird ppl with everyone else 5.5:00 D: 5.5:00 lol 5.5:00 lol 5.5:01 (hehehe) 5.5:01 hahah 5.5:01 * AlSy bans torquil 5.5:02 lol 5.5:02 jaac too >_> 5.5:03 ;_; 5.5:03 how's the diary going alsy? 5.5:03 my program is... 5.5:03 umm... 5.5:03 I'm "getting" it right now :D 5.5:04 program? :o 5.5:04 editing one 5.5:04 'catching' the seed are you Aisy? 5.5:04 in the 'spot' 5.5:04 On the 'hard'drive 5.5:04 lol 5.5:05 lol 5.5:05 I'MMM BACK!!!!!!! 5.5:05 Hey AlSy 5.5:05 hey 69 5.5:05 wb 5.5:05 Lol 5.5:05 WB! 5.5:05 wb ryuke 5.5:05 HOW GOES IT? 5.5:05 Thank you, I feel loved (:D) 5.5:05 Perty good Torq 5.5:05 - (kiss) 5.5:05 cus you're loved :) 5.5:05 Hbu? 5.5:05 YYYAAAAYYYYY!!!!! :d 5.5:05 i am feeling kissy 5.5:06 made a new word 5.5:06 Umm, Kissy? 5.5:06 Kissey 5.5:06 You're not getting any kisses from me :p 5.5:06 I can be kissey with you Torquil 5.5:06 lol 5.5:06 And brb again :| Gotta put up stuff. 5.5:06 (blush) totally stormmer 5.5:06 Since Aisy got his twin 5.5:06 lol 5.5:06 incest 5.5:07 wtf 5.5:07 -approaches slowly to kiss Torquil- 5.5:07 -grabs his face- 5.5:07 -torquil snores- 5.5:07 -plays with his lower lip with my thumb- 5.5:07 -in bed- 5.5:07 * AlSy is disturbed 5.5:07 -makes eye contact- 5.5:07 -kisses Aisy- 5.5:07 * AlSy blushes 5.5:08 * Torquil slaps alsy 5.5:08 * KibaTheWolf is confused with what the hell is going on 5.5:08 you bitch 5.5:08 go lick ur own twin 5.5:08 Left for a sex 5.5:08 Sec* 5.5:08 XD 5.5:09 And shit happens here :| 5.5:09 Left for sex 5.5:09 sure crow 5.5:09 That's like left for dead 5.5:09 for sec 5.5:09 XD 5.5:09 * AlSy is disturbed 5.5:09 XD 5.5:09 Don't ask Kiba, just get in the sexuality or not XD 5.5:09 left for a sex 5.5:09 them images in my head 5.5:09 -crow 5.5:09 * AlSy cries 5.5:10 Thats so going on my profile 5.5:10 * KibaTheWolf buys Alsy sony vegas pro 12 5.5:10 I am "buying" it right now 5.5:10 lol 5.5:10 * KibaTheWolf is never getting his new PC 5.5:10 for free 5.5:11 Alsy 5.5:11 Just saying 5.5:11 ? 5.5:11 Vegas is complicated 5.5:11 I have 12 hours 5.5:12 Hi 5.5:12 hello humans 5.5:13 Hello fellow human-ish humanly human 5.5:13 Hi Prodigy 5.5:13 How are you? 5.5:14 User:Torquil 5.5:14 im good how are you 5.5:14 added it 5.5:14 ok 5.5:14 I am doing quite well 5.5:14 how do i add you 5.5:14 Wait 5.5:14 WHAT 5.5:14 ?.? 5.5:14 What's with that quote e_e 5.5:14 huh 5.5:14 It was a typo e_e 5.5:14 nothing.... 5.5:15 I know 5.5:15 go for a sex crow 5.5:15 *sec 5.5:15 (:D) 5.5:15 its supposed to be a funny section 5.5:15 ^_^ 5.5:15 I read 'sex cow' 5.5:15 LOL 5.5:15 it can go both ways stormmer 5.5:16 lol 5.5:16 Crow i changed it to wise words by others 5.5:16 ^_6 5.5:16 Okay.. 5.5:17 crow sex! 5.5:17 SEX CROW! 5.5:17 sounds more.....you know...something 5.5:17 ... 5.5:17 With a torch! 5.5:17 (torquil) 5.5:17 jac 5.5:17 you here 5.5:17 *jaac 5.5:17 guys 5.5:17 I'm bored 5.5:17 I am not a torch 5.5:17 I am the blood 5.5:17 ohh 5.5:17 torquil 5.5:17 oh my god don't ping me ! 5.5:18 what alsy? 5.5:18 do you want to play that card game? 5.5:18 SURe lol 5.5:18 and fine jaac 5.5:18 anytime 5.5:18 yy 5.5:18 why did "what alsy" ping me? o.o 5.5:18 yay* 5.5:18 anyone else wanna play? 5.5:18 no 5.5:18 *yes 5.5:18 IIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAGGGGGGAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNN (:D) 5.5:18 because magic? 5.5:18 WB! spammer 5.5:18 Lol 5.5:18 wb 69 5.5:18 ryuke don't do that x.x 5.5:18 Why? 5.5:18 do you want to play the game with us? 5.5:19 What game? 5.5:19 you'll see 5.5:19 cus using caps like that is not allowed 5.5:19 torquil make a room 5.5:19 and jaac 5.5:19 play with us 5.5:19 Oh, I didn't know. 5.5:19 omg ksoksrhop 5.5:19 it's fun 5.5:19 I don't want to play x.x 5.5:19 it's a boring game lol 5.5:19 no it's not 5.5:19 just try it 5.5:19 you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul 5.5:19 you can give up any time 5.5:19 okay explain what's the point in it 5.5:19 ^ 5.5:19 Alsy I wanna play 5.5:20 yay 5.5:20 and crow 5.5:20 can you explain 5.5:20 ? 5.5:20 No 5.5:20 @Progidy, is that Jar of Hearts? 5.5:20 -_- 5.5:20 fine 5.5:20 and yes stormmer 5.5:20 I think.. 5.5:20 crow you still haven't done that little task or did you decide not to do it at all? :/ 5.5:20 that's what I thought of 5.5:20 yeah 5.5:20 and torquil you here? 5.5:20 love that lyric 5.5:20 I can't even fine the code anymore 5.5:20 1 sec 5.5:20 maing it 5.5:20 Sorry Had to restart my chat. 5.5:20 making 5.5:20 what was the code for? 5.5:20 i 5.5:21 http://pyx-1.socialgamer.net/game.jsp#game=28 5.5:21 Torq add the anime deck as well 5.5:21 ok 5.5:21 yay 5.5:21 And not the polish translation.. 5.5:21 what is the password 5.5:21 no polish one 5.5:21 everyone go there 5.5:21 psi is the pass 5.5:21 "psi" 5.5:22 word 5.5:22 COME guys 5.5:22 guys 5.5:22 What the hell? Do I do? Set my username as Ryuke69? 5.5:22 go there 5.5:22 Or nickname? 5.5:22 http://pyx-1.socialgamer.net/game.jsp#game=28 5.5:23 anything 5.5:23 set it however you want 5.5:23 ryu 5.5:23 it's not important 5.5:23 Ok I'm already on it Torq 5.5:23 jaac play with us 5.5:24 tell me what's the point in it ( how to play it ) 5.5:24 seriously stop pinging me, I zap everytime someone ping cus my volume is 100% 5.5:25 you try to make a funny sentance 5.5:25 sentence* 5.5:25 using the cards you have 5.5:25 and one of the players 5.5:25 chooses the one who he finds they funniest 5.5:25 we're gonna die young 5.5:25 and the person who picked that card get's a point 5.5:25 and then who get's 8 points first 5.5:25 wins 5.5:26 Hi :D 5.5:26 hey stalker 5.5:26 hmm.. alright give me the link and pass :D 5.5:26 What's up? 5.5:26 http://pyx-1.socialgamer.net/game.jsp#game=28 5.5:26 hey stalker, love the name :D 5.5:26 join us 5.5:27 password is psi 5.5:27 Hi there, long time no see 5.5:27 thanks :) 5.5:27 yep and hi 5.5:27 I've been on a long training and have been pretty busy XP 5.5:28 So.. what else happened here? 5.5:28 do you guys think those psychics on the street who u pay to get a fortune are legit 5.5:28 plz answer asap 5.5:29 Chuzzzz a girl was like you're gonna fight a monster one day and i asked for my 50 dollars back and she said no 5.5:29 Well.. she surely wasn't legit 5.5:30 lol 5.5:30 and 50 dollars?!.. o.O 5.5:31 kinda picked it off the floor was like.. hey 5.5:31 yeah expensive 5.5:31 Was she a young girl or some old creepy woman? 5.5:32 she was old but not creepy 5.5:32 she had lots of jewlery on 5.5:32 Well idk what to say but you were fooled XP and also lost 50 dollars 5.5:33 Bad day I guess? 5.5:33 Wow.. everybody is "away".. 5.5:33 well maybe i will fight a monster >.> 5.5:34 And is that all she told you? 5.5:34 well i summarized it to that but ill give u what she said to me 5.5:34 If I were you I would've kicked her and take my money back :) 5.5:34 She put her palm at the back of my neck slightly pressed down so my face was like 5.5:35 facing her feet and she said sum crap like I see a lot of pimps in your life and one day this mofo will grab u by the waist, throw you in his van and take you to wonderland for free and there you'll fight the monster. 5.5:35 no im joking but yeah, a monster. 5.5:36 Well she clearly lied and you also lost 50 dollars :P 5.5:37 Hello horsy 5.5:37 can you get a cop introuble 5.5:37 for asking if you have weed on you? 5.5:38 Um I don't think so 5.5:41 Oh well.. it's silent as always here so I guess I'll go.. See ya all 5.5:41 bye 5.5:50 -sits on Horsy- 5.5:50 *hugs stormmy* 5.5:50 -hugs back- 5.5:54 *doesnt let go* 5.5:54 my feet are cold 5.5:55 Get a blanket 5.5:55 Its summer here 5.5:55 It's winter here and at Horsy's 5.5:55 Its friggin 40 C here 5.5:55 stormmer is gonna warm me up 5.5:56 http://pyx-1.socialgamer.net/game.jsp#game=28 5.5:56 horsy 5.5:56 join 5.5:56 LOL 5.5:56 password is psi 5.5:56 Yeah, Stormmy the blanket will worm you up 5.5:56 warm* XD 5.5:58 http://pyx-1.socialgamer.net/game.jsp#game=28 5.5:58 saa 5.5:58 password is psi 5.5:59 O.o 5.5:59 huh? 5.5:59 joined 5.5:59 I hope 6.5:07 im back 6.5:10 wb mip 6.5:15 I had lag 6.5:15 It seems 6.5:21 The only one not away 6.5:21 http://puu.sh/6Mf7L.jpg 6.5:22 looks weird 6.5:23 It was 6.5:23 did I ruin it 6.5:24 yep 6.5:24 Yer 6.5:25 hey 6.5:26 I was getting to much lag 6.5:26 I had to quit 6.5:34 hellloooo 6.5:35 Hell.o 6.5:35 topic? 2014 02 06